The 39 Project
by puyopuyotetris
Summary: This collection of stories is dedicated to the inventor of minecraft, Hatsune Miku, and her friends! Rated T for swearing and strange, strange stories. May even include crossovers from time to time! Updates: Semi-Daily and/or whenever I feel like it! TW for the current chapter: family death and food
1. Pizza Bros 3:39

Pizza Bros: 3:39

And the alarm started ringing, as Miku reached over to turn it off peacefully.

Hatsune Miku rose out of bed and pulled aside the curtains, looking out into the beautiful world from her window.  
" Fuwah! What a beautiful day it is! " She said, rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Miku was excited to go to her job as a cook at her favorite pizza place, Pizza Bros!  
She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform, before she stuck a piece of toast with grape jam smeared on it in her mouth.  
Miku kicked open her door and dashed out into the streets, using her Miku Miku strength to make it in time for her shift!  
She walked into the Pizza Bros restaurant, and gave her manager, Meiko, a hearty hello.  
Miku clocked into her shift, and got started immediately.  
Laying out dough, punching in holes, pizza sauce, cheese, and whatever toppings would please the customer.  
But at the end of it all, Miku was excited to get home after her long shift, but there was one last customer to serve!

As she made her way to the front desk, she was about to greet the customer cheerfully, until she saw who she was serving.  
Lo and behold, with bright orange fur, was the infamous Crash Bandicoot, known for causing expensive wrecks in restaurants, and being the sole reason why bandicoot insurance was invented.  
Miku was intimidated, but she held strong, as she remembered the words of encouragement that Meiko gave her during her training.  
' Never pair onion rings and box wine. ' She thought.

She held up her notebook, as she pulled a smile and looked right into Crash Bandicoot's eyes.  
" Good evening, sir! What can I get you tonight? May I recommend... "  
" ...Your blood? Served on a golden platter with pickled red onions? "  
" E...Eh? " Miku stammered, feeling her hands getting clammy.  
Miku was put off by Crash Bandicoot's serious tone, as she saw the bandicoot's eyes were a blood red.  
A silence filled the restaurant. Miku dared not moved a single muscle, as she suddenly found the strength to recommend them their current deals.  
" W...We have... " Hatsune Miku trailed off, while Crash Bandicoot watched her intently.  
" We have a 25% off deal on cinnamon sticks and french fries when you order a small drink along side it. "  
He studied the menu, as Hatsune Miku felt her cool slipping, until he abruptly spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.  
" I would like a medium pepperoni pizza, with all of the fries you have. And a diet fizzy. "  
Miku's head was spinning. Meiko SPECIFICALLY instructed her to not give him all the fries! But she was even more terrified of having to clean up the entire store and what damages would ensue if she refused.  
" Okay...C-Coming right up, Sir! You just sit down and get comfortable, because it might take me a while...Um..However...Cooking all of the fries might take a while...And the fries...Might get Cold... "  
Crash Bandicoot exercised his hubris. " That's fine with me. I just want to eat all of your fries. "

Miku nodded and ran into the kitchen, getting started immediately on the pizza and fries.  
But she fucked up! For she had accidentally placed a plastic straw in the fryer.  
Without thinking, she reached down into the boiling oil, but was unexpectedly sucked into the fryer itself! Into the oil ocean!  
She called for help, but ingested some oil and started coughing.  
The world because a giant Crash Bandicoot. He laughs as Meiko does the polka. Her eyes began to see colors that humans would deem impossible. Crash Bandicoot laughed as Meiko danced and danced, violet tears crawling down her cheeks like Miku crawled for air, and in her final moments, she felt nostalgia, as she recalled the time she and Rin went to the beach, and Miku, 11 years old, sipped the salt water in hopes of gaining eternal youth, as she heard a rumor at school that drinking salt water would make you live forever. But Miku coughed, and coughed, and now, as she is falling deep within her oil demise, she doesn't have a watermelon slice from Rin to help cure her ailment.

And Miku awakens, covered in cold sweat in her bed.  
She looks at her clock, and realizes that she doesn't work at Pizza Bros.  
" Well, that's a relief! I'd never give myself up to capitalism! " Miku exclaimed, as she cuddled back into her bed, falling back into a deep slumber.


	2. Rin: 02

Rin: 02

And Rin Kagamine decided today was the day to carve a pumpkin.

She had acquired this pumpkin from a nearby pumpkin patch, and was walking her way home now with her pumpkin. It was a medium-small pumpkin, with a curly leaf or two near the stem, but it made up for its size in how chunky it was. Rin had always been a strong girl, so to her it wasn't really that heavy.  
The cold autumn air tickled her rosy cheeks, and she paid attention to the sound of the leaves and acorns crushing under her boots, even when she was walking up to the front door.  
Rin lived in a two story house with Len, her twin, and Kaito, their guardian. It was a very cozy house, with a very cozy family to live in it. Kaito had taken in Rin and Len when they were much younger, and he acted as their big brother, rather than a cousin, always supporting them with whatever they set their hearts to.  
Kaito was 19 at the time when he found the twins. At the time, he worked at an ice cream parlor, before he made it big as a pop star. (Or so he says. He's only moderately popular.) The twins would always come in to order a scoop each and to exchange stories with Kaito about what he wanted to be when he grew up, and what his favorite animal was, and who was his favorite superhero.

One day, news came out that the twins' parents had perished in a fire, leaving Kaito, their older cousin, to bring them in, as they already treated each other like siblings.  
Of course it took some time for them to grieve, grow, and cope, but he made sure to do everything he could to give them the life they deserved, even when he made the leap from zero to hero.

Rin turned the door knob and walked into the house. The front door lead into the living room, where Len was sitting, watching television. She noticed that he was probably waiting for her, because Len was wearing a mask that looked like a popular horror movie character.  
The both of them love pranking each other, but his pranks are always better because they're more carefully thought out, while she likes to dive right in and watch it get completely out of control.  
However, today, he was going for something more simple, but she didn't even flinch when he let out a panicked roar.  
" Very funny, Len! " Rin said, putting down the pumpkin, taking the nearest couch cushion and bonking him in the head with it.  
Len tried to object, before he noticed the pumpkin she had carried in.  
" It's a week before halloween, don't you think you should wait until the day before to carve it? " Len said, now getting up from the couch. " Well...Yeah...But I didn't want to wait! I picked a real good one! No imperfections, just a charming little pumpkin. " Rin said excitedly. " Plus! " She continued, while setting the pumpkin on the table. " We have a lemon or two in the kitchen, if we rub some of the lemon on it, it won't turn brown when Halloween finally rolls around! "  
" Well...Okay...But I'm going to help you this time. Last year, you nearly cut off your fingers twice while carving, and it still turned out scarier than our costumes! " Len said, while walking into the kitchen to grab some knives.  
Rin huffed, and untied the laces on her boots, before throwing them aside in the shoe pile beside the front door. She sat down and waited eagerly as Len walked in carrying the knives, loose newspaper and a bowl.  
" Put the pie gunk in the bowl so we can make a pumpkin pie again! " Len said, catching onto the excitement like a virus.

The two of them got to work immediately. Rin cut the top open violently and started ripping out the seeds and gunk like her life depended on it, while the two debated what design they would go with this year.  
" A bat! No...Umm...MEDUSA! " Exclaimed Rin. " Bats are so overrated! And...Medusa would be way too complicated. " Len said.  
The two were at a loss, as they searched the very depths of their mind for the answer, the television advertised a diet drink.

And then, the answer hit Rin.  
" I know! Let's look up the scariest thing we can find online, and try to copy it! "  
Rin jogged upstairs to her room, leaving Len alone to make small talk with the pumpkin. He turned to the television to watch what happened to be a halloween movie marathon, and as he watched the first victim meet their demise, Rin ran back down with her gray laptop, covered in colorful and glittery stickers that reflected her personality.  
" Okay! Let's get to work! " Rin said, opening up her laptop to search online.  
The twins watched the cursor change it's design to an hour glass, and they stayed like that for maybe a second, before Rin's image search loaded. They were met with terrifying pictures of digitally edited cartoon characters, skeletons and cats with full rows of teeth. Rin noticed that Len shivered a little while viewing some of the images.

Just then, they heard somebody unlocking the door, and soon, their blue haired cousin walked through with two shopping bags full of stuff he needed for dinner.  
" Hey Kaito! " Rin said, while Len surfed through the web for them. " Hey! I see you found our pumpkin this year! How are you going to decorate it this time? " Kaito asked, while slipping off his sneakers and walking towards the kitchen. " I hope you aren't decorating it alone this year. Last time..- "  
" Len's helping me this year! And you don't need to remind me! " Rin said, puffing out her cheeks while Kaito unloaded the groceries.  
" Oh, Good! I'll be working on dinner while you two destroy that pumpkin. Don't make too much of a mess, okay? Tonight we're having fish! " Kaito said, while taking off his jacket, throwing it aside on a couch.  
" Of course! " Rin said, who suddenly became engrossed in thinking about how good fish was, especially the fish Kaito made, before Len tapped her shoulder to alert her. " Rin, how about this? " Len said, showing her a skull with glowing red eyes.  
" Well, It's good...But I bet I can find something creepier! " Rin said, shifting over to view the laptop. " Scoot over! " Rin exclaimed, while Len pushed over the laptop to her view.  
After vigorous scrolling, when the twins could hear audible sizzling coming from Kaito cooking the fish, Rin was unnerved by the search and had enough.  
" Okay, okay, fine. We'll go with your idea. " Rin said, scrolling back up quickly to the red eyed skull.

The two paid heavy attention to the design, as they decided it'd be a fun idea for them to carve both sides of the pumpkin.  
" Loser has to wrap up the food tonight! " Rin said, playfully  
Len rolled his eyes, before he gripped the knife in his hand. " You're on! "  
The two raced to complete the design before dinner, with the image they had chosen as their only reference.  
As their hearts raced, Kaito was bringing dinner to the dining table, and as they had carved the final bit...  
" ...Dinner time! " Kaito called. The twins put down their knives and stared at their masterpiece for a good second, before standing up to head over to the kitchen.  
" May the best artist win, Len! " Rin said, grinning widely while washing her hands.

The pumpkin fillings had been packed away into the fridge, with a promise to visit the market tomorrow to get pumpkin pie supplies. The family were at the table, where Kaito slowly ate his dinner while the twins scarfed theirs down in minutes.  
" So, what did you two carve this year? " Kaito asked, while stuffing a piece of fish in his mouth.  
" We both carved a skull! We're competing to see whose the best pumpkin carver! " Rin proudly said.  
Len was taking a sip from his water, when he realized that they had forgotten to rub lemon on the inside and outside. He shoved the last bit of food on his plate into his mouth and stood up to take his plate to the kitchen sink. As he looked around, he noticed that the lemon they were going to use had vanished. " Kaito, didn't we have some lemon in here? " Len asked, looking around in the cupboard. " Oh...I used that to flavor the fish. " Kaito said.  
Len walked back in to the dining room and sat down at the other end of the table, across from Rin. " Aw man! We were going to use that for our pumpkin! " Len said.  
" Sorry guys! We can get some lemon tomorrow. " Kaito said sheepishly, as he finally ate the last few grains of rice from his plate.

And Kaito woke up.  
He rose up from his bed to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and caught a view of his room, slash studio. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but he could still see everything clearly. His guitar was tucked into his closet, and his notebook full of song lyrics was right beside his bed at all times, as it helped him in the past when he had trouble falling asleep. His computer stood on a desk by the other window in his room, and above it where photos of him with the twins and friends.  
He stood, feeling the ache of awakening drip out of his body.  
Kaito opened the door, and sleepily walked to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he started thinking about how extremely lucky he was that the twins weren't awake this early, as they'd usually fight over who used the bathroom first.  
He gargled water through his throat and spit it out into the sink, letting the water wash it away. He walked out, only to catch something tickling his nose in a bad way.  
He sniffed, trying to ascertain what it was, before covering his nose in disgust.

Kaito had made his way into the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee, when he noticed the pumpkin in the living room was starting to smell...Funky.  
He realized that it had been 3 days since the twins carved the pumpkin. In all of that time, they had forgotten the lemon.  
The coffee machine beeped, and he poured the awakening concoction into his mug, before taking a sip and walking into the living room to take a look at the crime scene.

The pumpkin looked like shit.

The edges had turned a light brown, but what caught his eye the most was the skulls had started to cave in on themselves.  
He literally had no idea how they forgot about the pumpkin this whole time. Sure, they were pretty busy making pumpkin pie and all, but how did it get this bad?!  
He had to do something to save this, and he had a crazy idea.  
Kaito chugged down the rest of the coffee, and put the mug down on the counter, as he ran off into his room to find a coat and his sneakers. He laced them quickly, before stuffing his keys into his pocket and running back out into the living room. The twins wouldn't be awake for another 3 hours. Plenty of time to achieve his goal!  
He picked up the gross pumpkin, using the newspaper as a shield for his hands, and walked out the front door to dump it into the trash can.  
Brushing his hands off on his pants, he jogged back up and locked the front door, then made his way to his car.

He found the same pumpkin patch that Rin had gone to a few days before, and noticed that they were open considerably early.  
Kaito exited the vehicle and started power-walking through the pumpkin yard, trying to find a match, until he settled on something a little bigger.  
He carefully lifted the pumpkin down onto the farmer's stand, which still wobbled upon impact, although the farmer was a kind man who let him go without any hassle.  
Kaito lifted the pumpkin into his car, and noted how heavy it was. " Rin wouldn't even sweat at this thing! " He exclaimed.  
After a quick drive home, the sun has already risen, and only 20 minutes have passed. He parked into the driveway and pulled the pumpkin out from the passenger's seat. It was colder than yesterday, as he could see his breath while he had trouble lifting the pumpkin into the house.  
He quickly made it through the door, made sure that the twins weren't around, and carefully put the pumpkin down on the newspaper from 3 days prior.  
Kaito kicked his shoes off and unzipped his jacket, throwing it onto the other couch. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, before hurrying back over and sitting down on the floor.  
He started cutting the first hole into the shape of a skull's eye socket.

And the twins woke up, 2 hours later.  
Rin woke up to the sun shining directly into her face, as she slide over into a sitting position at the side of her bed instantly. Unlike her brother, she was a morning person, and she was very proud of it.  
She slid her feet into her banana slippers and yawned, making her way towards the mirror in her room. Before anything else, Rin brushed her hair, into what she liked to call a " cute kind of messy, " before opening her door and making her way into the bathroom.  
Rin knew something was up when she was a minute into brushing her teeth and Len wasn't trying to break down the door. As she exited, she found Len in the kitchen, eating a toaster waffle, while staring into the living room.  
" Good morning! I would have never expected to see you up this early. " Rin said, before Len hushed her.  
He pointed to the living room, and Rin finally turned her head over.  
Kaito was there, having fallen asleep on the floor, while the table was covered in pumpkin and newspaper. And there were was half a lemon there as well!  
Rin took a step forward to inspect the pumpkin closely. For one thing, it was way bigger than the one she got, but she realized that Kaito tried to replicate what the twins had carved days ago, and grinned ear to ear.  
She swiped the nearest blanket from the other couch and laid it on top of Kaito, before walking back into the kitchen and fighting with Len over the last two toaster waffles.

And the family felt more bonded than ever before that day.


End file.
